Heartfelt Scream
by KuroyoruX09
Summary: Izaya had the worst nightmare of his life. Someone else just happened to be in his room. (Rating T just to be safe!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I**_

"Ugh I'm beeeeat~!" Izaya exclaimed, twirling around in his swivel chair.

The informant had a very long day. Seven meeting at two in the morning and then to three clients all scattered around town and one was even in Ikebukuro. While there, he had to watch out for Shizuo Heiwajima, also known as Shizu-chan, so he wouldn't skewer the raven with a stop sign. After that, lunch at twelve with two clients, and paperwork at home. This lasted until five in the afternoon. Finally, it was off to Celty and Shinra's place for the usual checkup every month and then to an early dinner with nine other clients. After that, it was time for more paperwork at home, and the usual attempt to poison him courtesy of Namie.

Currently, it was midnight.

Snaking his way into bed, he sighed, weary crimson eyes ready to take a well-earned rest. Hitting his pillow, he slipped into the beckoning hands of slumber.

_**Shizuo:**_

That bastard! That louse, that flea, that crimson eyed idiot jerk! Shizuo had spotted him earlier in Ikebukuro and tried to impale him with the usual 'I'll-kill-you' thing.

"Fucking bastard," the ex-bartender muttered. Izaya had said the stupidest, most unbelievable thing to him today which was really pissing him off. The words echoed in his head, bouncing off the barriers of his brain and hitting another side.

'_Not today Shizu-chan~! I'm too tired to deal with you right now. I'm very busy at the moment, so if you don't mind...Jya ne!'_

Tired? What an excuse!

The blonde headed monster trudged through the city, on his way to Shinjuku to finish what they had started. Why was he going so late at night? Because he wanted to catch the flea off guard.

Reaching Shinjuku, he made his way to the raven's apartment and quietly clicked the door open. The place was quite big for only one person to be living in it. In the bedroom, he poised to attack when the informant mumbled in his sleep…"Shizu-chan. I'm sorry. Save me…please…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

_**Izaya: Dream**_

"_Dotachin! Watch out! CANNONBALL!" Shinra leaped into the pool next to a panicked Kyouhei, drenching the teen with ice cold water while he was still getting accustomed to the new temperature._

_Izaya, Kyouhei, Shizuo, Shinra, Celty, Erika, Mikado and Masaomi had all been invited to a swim over at Shinra's place. Izaya didn't even realize he had a pool._

_Izaya stuck to the shallow end, not knowing how to swim and all, observing the rest and having a good time. It was a wonder Shizuo and Izaya weren't at each other's throats._

_Celty and Erika were sitting underneath the bright yellow umbrella, Erika tanning and Celty 'watching' if she could. Kyouhei and Shinra were at the deep end, Kyouhei swimming as fast as he could to get Shinra back, and Shinra jetting to the other side calling for his beloved Celty for help. Mikado and Kyouhei had their feet in the water and were chatting leisurely. Who knew where Shizuo was? Izaya of course!_

_Shizuo was floating on the water, hands out and eyes closed. His damp blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, matting it. Izaya didn't want to mess with the brute…this time._

"_Who wants to play with me? I have the inflated beach ball!" he exclaimed._

_Suddenly, all acts of tranquility stopped. Kyouhei stopped chasing Shinra, Celty turned her body towards Izaya and Erika stopped tanning, sitting up straight to face Izaya. Mikado and Masaomi stopped talking and Shizuo halted floating; now standing up on his feet. They all glared at Izaya with eyes that could maul._

_They spoke simultaneously, wiping the smile from Izaya's face and creeping him out._

"_Why should we?"_

"_I just asked…" he replied in a small voice._

_Out of nowhere, a black substance from the bottom of the pool wrapped itself around Izaya's ankles, dragging him down. He shouted while the ink-like material curled around his torso, arms and neck, finally reaching his face. It pulled him down._

_He kept sinking. 'How could this happen? I was at the shallow side and it barely covered my hips.' He thought frantically. Air bubbles spewed out of his mouth, popping at the surface while the pool water roared in his ears. _

_He glanced up to see everyone standing at the edge of the pool staring down at him. "Help!" he screamed with some of the air left. Though it came out incomprehensible, at least they could see he was drowning. Why wouldn't they help him?_

_He thrashed violently, signaling. One by one they spoke, surprising Izaya by how clear he could hear them while underwater._

_Shinra was the first to speak. "I hate you, Izaya. Even if you did nothing to me, you still tried to hurt Celty."_

'_But that wasn't me,' he thought._

_Celty typed on her pda. [I never liked you but tried to get along because I thought you would hurt Shinra if I didn't talk to you.]_

"_You freak me and Mikado out." Masaomi said nonchalantly._

_Kyouhei was the next to state something. "I hate the nickname you gave me. Dotachin…what the heck is that?"_

"_You didn't fulfill my Shizaya dream!" Erika huffed. Everyone paused and faced her. "What? I have a grudge of my own against him."_

_Finally, Shizuo. "I hate you. I loathe you. I want you to disappear. You talk too much and you hurt people. I despise you. Disappear, disappear, disappear…" everyone joined._

"_Disappear, Disappear, Disappear, Disappear, Disappear, Disappear," the chanting got louder. The sound filled his ears, deafening him._

"_Disappear, Disappear, Disappear, DISAPPEAR!"_

_He said the last things he could say. _"Shizu-chan. I'm sorry! Save me…please…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III**_

_**Shizuo:**_

The raven thrashed in his sleep, calling out to Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan. Please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!" he bolted upright screaming frantically.

He sat there, unaware of the other's presence, sobbing his eyes out. He hugged his knees and hiccupped, trying to subdue the cries that escaped like a broken dam.

Shizuo, unsure of what to do, stayed there, poised in his upright position.

Haltingly, he paced himself over to the crying brunette's side and sat on the bed. The bed dipped indicating added weight and the raven literally flew out of the fancy red sheets. Noticing it was none other than Shizuo Heiwajima himself, he broke eye contact, his scarlet eyes tearing away from Shizuo's mocha ones.

"What the fuck was that about flea?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled.

"I came to finish you off. I hate you." This seemed to crush the raven more and he spun, trying to cover his face the best he could with his hands.

Almost feeling sorry for the guy, he asked, "What was the dream about?" he had asked it gently. A little too gently for Shizuo's liking but he wondered how he could speak this softly to the raven.

"Why do you care…?" he asked, coughing because of the nonstop crying.

Sighing, Shizuo found his way to the kitchen and took out a glass, filling it with water. He reached the room again to find Izaya sitting on the mattress once more. He handed him the water. He looked up at Shizuo with tired, drowsy eyes.

"Thanks…" he said, taking the cup from the brute's hands. Sipping the clear liquid, he cleared his throat.

"Now," Shizuo commanded, squatting in front of Izaya so he would look at him. "What did you dream about?"

"You'll just laugh at me and say I deserve it," he whispered.

Holding the bridge of his nose to calm just a bit of his temper he looked at Izaya with hard eyes. "Okay flea. I promise this time I won't laugh at you, say you deserve it, or hurt you. Just this time, though."

Shizuo felt awkward saying 'just this time.' He didn't really feel like bashing him up in this state anyway. He never even once considered that Izaya Orihara, the great informant could look like this. Frail and broken…it hurt a little and Shizuo didn't even realize why.

"Well..." he began, "Shinra, you, me, Dotach-Kyouhei-" Izaya changed the name immediately. Shizuo noticed the change of nickname to real name. "Masaomi, Mikado, Celty and Erika were invited to a pool party and you all were having a great time. I was at the shallow end and asked if anyone wanted to play. Everyone looked at me with…these eyes and all of a sudden I was being dragged underwater even though I wasn't in the deep end. I screamed and shouted and all of you were watching me from the surface, laughing at me and saying I deserved to die and disappear and you listed things you hated about me….believe it or not…it hurt…" he said, choking on the last part.

Shizuo looked at Izaya with considerate eyes. That must have been a harsh dream to have broken Izaya this far. He did what he could.

Grabbing the informant by his waist, he hoisted him up in the air and put him in a more comfortable spot on the bed. Slipping in the covers with the brunette, he put a hand reassuringly on his back, leaning on the other for support.

"Shi-"

"Izaya. I may want to want to chase you down and 'kill' you as you put it, but the thing is…I actually don't mind you. I chase you in the fear of losing you. When you don't know it, I follow you to the Yakuza meetings so I can protect you in case someone ever injures you and I don't take it lightly when someone insults you. Have you ever seen one of the Yakuza lackeys after they said something nasty of suggesting to you?"

Thinking back, he hadn't.

"Truth is Izaya…I love you. I say those things because if I went soft, you would lose interest in me and not want me around. I love it when you come after me because I feel your attention…"

"Stay…?" Izaya asked.

"I'll be here in the morning. Promise."

Shizuo pulled the covers up to the raven's neck and patted his back over and over, creating a steady rhythm that lulled Izaya. He snuggled closer to his savior and said something so softly, it was almost inaudible. But Shizuo heard it. Just before he slipped into a land of peace, he said six things. These six things made Shizuo smile and kiss the raven on the head.

"I love you too…Shizu-chan…"


End file.
